sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KoreyKomix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:KoreyKomix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frozina (Talk) 01:47, 16 July 2012 Nice Pic of ya with the grey hoddie and blue pants. but i had them befor u. but u can still use it and anyay BroHoof :D Hi KoreyKormix! remember me??? Staticcat (talk) 21:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Korey.. I personally wanna thank you for completing my request! If its not too much trouble can you draw my chara: Mallory and Bethany? Doesn't matter which one you do? I put attire down for both of them so. yea. Um I dont think I have a hairstyle on Mallory so you can suprise me if you want... (thats even if you accept my request) But thanks again for your time... Red the hedgehog 14:42, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Well to be completely honest im not done with your request XD Still have to color it but i'll be happy to do this next one i need something to draw :3 "sips out of lemon mug" (talk) 14:44, February 5, 2013 (UTC) I will most likely be doing both also :3 "sips out of lemon mug" KoreyKomix (talk) 14:48, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay cool thanks Korey! BTW dont know if you dont know this, but your supposed to leave a message on my talk page... Just clck the link..lol...dont take it the wrong way plz, and thanks so much...!!! Red the hedgehog 14:55, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait a minute... Korey, you're a brony? O.O Fawful117: I HAVE CHORTLES! (talk) 17:20, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Derp I'm at school at lunch and I'm bored and Photoshop won't work and the ICT teachers won't shut up halp ;^; This is Ivy's signature, you wasted your time reading it~ :3 13:48, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Korey, I meant you when I said Lozza. I thought you were the same person! (faceplant) Reens the Hedgehog (talk) 22:37, April 22, 2013 (UTC)Reens the Hedgehog (A true blue friend) I'm stealing that dress in 3 days. 3. hey there, just asking, did you adopt Cornopia through PM or something? 'Cause I kinda made his page...SUPER GREEN POWERS (talk) 19:17, September 22, 2013 (UTC) much baked yes very so indeed aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee XD omg beautiful 8D Someone who has returned ... who turns out more retarded. That one who tests your might to the level of 9000 cakes. (talk) 23:25, December 16, 2013 (UTC) hey Korey is it okay if i draw one of your character for the redesign contest? Thesupernintendokid (talk) 21:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, since you're friends with Gamerboy, is he aware about this weird fanfiction that was posted recently: A walk in the park~ Because if he isn't and doesn't want it there then I'll delete it. "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 16:13, June 19, 2014 (UTC)